disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
BB-8
|actor = Dave Chapman Brian Herring |voice = Ben Schwartz Bill Hader |games = ''Disney INFINITY'' series Disney Tsum Tsum LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Disney Emoji Blitz Star Wars: Force Arena Disney Magic Kingdoms |rides = Star Tours: The Adventures Continue Star Wars: A Galaxy Far, Far Away |designer = J.J. Abrams |alias = Beeby-Ate |personality = Loyal, helpful, shy, funny, demure, friendly, lovable, sweet, cute, brave, childlike |appearance=Round orange and white astromech droid with a domed head and antenna |occupation= Poe Dameron's Astromech Droid |alignment= Good |affiliations = Resistance New Republic |friends = Poe Dameron, Rey, Finn, Lor San Tekka, R2-D2, C-3PO, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Leia Organa, Rose Tico, Luke Skywalker, DJ (formerly), Kazuda Xiono, CB-23, D-O, Lando Calrissian, Zorii Bliss, Jannah |enemies = Unkar Plutt, Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Snoke, General Hux, Captain Phasma, First Order, DJ, BB-9E, Palpatine |likes = His friends |dislikes = The First Order, his friends in danger |weapons = Electric Taser Liquid Cables Launchers Welding Torch|inspiration = R2-D2}} BB-8 is an astromech droid and one of the main characters in the Star Wars sequel trilogy. Carrying part of a map that leads to Luke Skywalker, he is forced to part with Poe Dameron, his master and close friend. He travels across the deserts of Jakku in order to keep the map out of the hands of the First Order. Appearances ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Accompanying Poe Dameron on Jakku, BB-8 meets Lor San Tekka and receives a data chip containing the whereabouts on the lost Jedi Luke Skywalker. However, the village they are in is discovered and attacked by Kylo Ren and several Stormtroopers of the First Order. When Poe's ship is damaged while attempting to escape, Poe stays behind to protect the villagers and sends BB-8 away from the battle with the information in tow. BB-8 eventually meets Rey, who reluctantly lets him tag along with her. When the First Order returns to Jakku searching for the map, the pair escapes with Finn in the Millennium Falcon. Finn confides with BB-8 over his past affiliation as a Stormtrooper and convinces BB-8 to direct them to the Resistance base. The group run into Han Solo and Chewbacca, who take them to Takodana. There, Rey and BB-8 discover the lightsaber of Luke Skywalker. Upon touching it, Rey becomes frightened by a vision and runs off into the wood, with BB-8 following her. The First Order attacks shortly after, prompting Rey to have BB-8 leave her to avoid being spotted. Following the Battle of Takodana, BB-8 returns to the Resistance base on D'Qar and is reunited with his master. He eventually finds an inactive R2-D2, curious over the latter's current condition and wondering if R2-D2 had the rest of the map in his backup memory, with C-3PO replying that it was unlikely. BB-8 then participates in the battle at Starkiller Base, accompanying Poe on his X-Wing. After the battle, the two return D'Qar. Upon arrival, R2-D2 awakens and reveals that he had the map to Luke's location, with the part that BB-8 was carrying completing it and showing where Luke was. With the knowledge of Luke's whereabouts, BB-8 and the rest of the Resistance bid farewell to Rey, Chewbacca, and R2-D2 as they set off to find Luke. Star Wars: The Last Jedi BB-8 continues serving the Resistance. He also surprises everyone by piloting a walker on board a First Order vessel. Star Wars: Forces of Destiny BB-8 appears in the animated mini series, ''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny. ''Star Wars Resistance BB-8 appears in the series, ''Star Wars: Resistance. He is partnered with Kazuda Xiono. Disney Parks BB-8 is a meet-able character in the Star Wars Launch Bay at Disney's Hollywood Studios in Walt Disney World. Oftentimes, fans fawn and gush over how adorable he looks and sounds.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSbt5-qJNys In addition, BB-8 appears in the Star Wars: A Galaxy Far, Far Away stage show. Gallery Trivia *The very first concept art of R2-D2 in the early 1970s depicted him in an almost identical fashion to BB-8. However, due to technological disadvantages at the time, the creators of the movie were forced to use R2's final look instead. *BB-8 was a fully-functional prop on the set of Episode VII, with no CGI used on the character at all. External links * References de:BB-8 pt-br:BB-8 Category:Droids Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Star Tours characters Category:Heroes Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy characters Category:Galactic Republic characters Category:Resistance characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney Tsum Tsum Category:Silent characters Category:Star Wars Resistance characters Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters